


Continuity

by SpringZephyr



Category: Bakugan Battle Planet
Genre: AAAnimus, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Magnus is sick and shows up to work at AAAnimus anyway.





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

> The Bakugan reboot is pretty fun. Also I wanted to claim first fic.

“Magnus, are you feeling – ”

Researcher B is only halfway through his sentence when Philomena cuts him off, “He’s perfectly fine. We’ll continue work as planned.”

“But Philemena…”

The man, who Magnus sees all of the time but is reluctant to learn the name of, simply because he cares too much for an ordinary research, is at a loss for words. To him, it’s obvious. If the test subject looks sick, then the test subject must be sick. Therefore, they shouldn’t continue the already unpleasant experiments until he’s feeling better.

But he appears unable to comprehend how this seemingly obvious sentiment is lost to Philomena, or how to explain it. In the end, he gives up and settles for, “Just look at him!”

In actuality, Researcher B is correct. Magnus is definitely not fine. His head is the only part of him that’s hot, and his brain feels like it’s trying to light itself on fire in order to warm up the rest of his body. His throat is sore and every muscle feels weaker than it should be. Although he hasn’t felt the urge to throw up yet, he can’t stand too quickly without feeling dizzy either. He’s also definitely paler than normal, on top of being pale to begin with.

Philomena doesn’t like being opposed, and her frown twists just a little deeper to show. “Have you considered asking Magnus how he feels?”

Magnus recognizes this as his cue.

“I’m fine,” he replies without hesitation. He stretches out his arms a little bit, as if that will somehow prove it.

But Magnus is also correct, in a sense. He does this for Emily, and Emily is far sicker than he is – a little fever or whatever is currently afflicting him is nothing compared to what she’s going through.

This is exactly the answer Philomena wants. “See? Nothing to worry about. Now, let’s proceed with the first experiment. Just a warning, this one will hurt a little more than usual...”

Magnus will not hesitate. He would do anything to increase the odds of saving his sister.

Despite what Researcher B thinks, Philomena is one of the kindest people Magnus knows right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe “kind” isn’t the word I meant to use, haha.


End file.
